


Забыть

by faikit



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: «Стирай, ДЖАРВИС»





	

Шлем сорван, и щит летит в лицо – по крайней мере, так кажется. Обжигает секундная мысль, что сейчас острая кромка вспорет кожу, сломает кости и войдет в голову. Секундная – но он инстинктивно прикрывается, будто это способно остановить смертоносный удар.  
Щит меняет траекторию, хотя, не исключено, она и была такой – и врезается в реактор.  
Стив тяжело, рвано дышит. Отшатывается, странно неуклюже, никак не может восстановить равновесие.  
Все серое. Серое с белым. Серый бетон и белый снег. В качестве приправы – немного контрастной красной крови. Будто острым перцем посыпали бесцветную, безвкусную кашу.  
У Стива разбита скула, кровит губа. Стив больше не смотрит в глаза.  
Битва окончена, и опустошение течет по венам, по капле выдавливая грохочущий в висках адреналин.  
– Ты не имеешь права на этот щит. Его сделал мой отец.  
Вибраниум гулко ударяется о бетон. Уже не со щитом, но и не на щите – так извернуться может только Стив Роджерс.  
Шаги стихают вдали, оставляя по себе серо-белую Сибирь и опустошение.

– Стирай.  
– Сэр, вынужден напомнить, что этот процесс небезопасен. Созданное вами устройство предназначено для проработки травмирующих воспоминаний, а не их уничтожения. Последствия могут быть...  
– Тихо. Выполняй.

Лицо Капитана Америки под маской сосредоточенное: губы поджаты, подбородок вздернут, взгляд с прищуром. Во время словесных перепалок Стив не единожды смотрел так – с вызовом. Не привыкать. Небесная лазурь в глазах перетекает, обесцвечивается, приобретает холодный стальной оттенок с грозовыми вкраплениями. С таким взглядом он, наверное, ходит на ГИДРУ, не человек – принцип с заглавной «П». Уверенный в каждом своем поступке, всем бы так уметь. Страшно стоять не рядом, а напротив. Но что поделать, так вышло. Удар железного кулака о щит оглушает звоном.  
Стив не прост, не настолько прямолинеен, как может показаться на первый взгляд. Просчитывает все на два-три шага вперед. Не согласишься миром – готовься к войне. Если успеешь, потому что он-то был готов еще до того, как предложил решить все без насилия. Бьет прицельно – чаще в ответ и, надо отдать должное, почти никогда насмерть. Жизнь не отбирает, но и самолюбие не щадит. Держит себя в руках – стальные нервы. Не отступит.  
Стив открыт тем, кто пришел с миром. Опущенный щит и улыбка – в глазах, не на лице.  
Все слишком неоднозначно.  
Может, предчувствовал, чем все обернется? Не мог не догадываться, умолчав о важном. Он же просчитывает каждый свой шаг. Конечно, хотел как лучше. Конечно, предвидел реакцию. Конечно...

– В корзину.  
– Позволю себе заметить, что подобная терминология при работе с такой тонкой материей, как воспоминания, а особенно учитывая вмешательство в работу мозга, неу...  
– Ш-ш. Давай ты просто будешь выполнять мои указания. В корзину. Идем глубже.

– Это была славная битва, – гудит Тор, хлопает его по плечу и уходит. Если бы не броня, с ног бы сбил, а так ничего – только в ушах зазвенело чуть сильнее. Они со Стивом остаются на крыше Башни одни. Джет взмывает в небо, и Тони отупело провожает его взглядом.  
По венам до сих пор бежит чистый адреналин, от летных перегрузок кружится голова – или, может, от ощущения хорошо выполненной миссии. Тот нечастый случай, когда никто не напортачил, сработали чисто.  
Тони снимает шлем, подставляет разгоряченное лицо ледяному ветру – на такой высоте всегда ледяной.  
– Это была славная битва, – с усмешкой повторяет он слова их штатного бога и облизывает пересохшие губы. Стив смотрит так, будто прикипел взглядом к его лицу, от этого сердце колотится еще чуть быстрее, хотя быстрее уже некуда. Тони сипло наполняет легкие холодным воздухом, роняет шлем и подступает к Стиву ровно на полшага. Отчего-то остро пахнет озоном – возможно, все дело в молниях Тора или в этом напряжении, что потрескивает статическим электричеством между ним и Стивом. Каждый раз всегда как в первый, никак не привыкнуть, да привыкать и не хочется.  
Стив тоже делает полшага к нему, сжимает ладонями скованные металлом предплечья, толкает, вдавливает в бетонную опору, прикипает губами. В кои-то веки он не сдерживает силу, и броня, едва заметно прогибаясь, поскрипывает под нажимом пальцев. Тони не пытается высвободить руки и покорно прислоняется затылком к бетону, пока Стив напористо, жадно целует. Пока вдавливает за плечи в опору, не опасаясь не рассчитать силу и причинить боль. Оттого, что они стоят на головокружительной высоте посадочной площадки, и в любую секунду кто-то может за ними вернуться, а Стив ведь не позволяет себе подобных рисков – от всего этого ощущения острее в сто крат. Виноваты адреналин, послевкусие славной битвы и украденные у бестолкового времени минуты абсолютной свободы и безответственности. Стив мнет ладонями красно-золотой металл и стонет прямо в губы. Остро пахнет озоном...

– Стирай.  
– Чем глубже в воспоминания вы уходите, тем опаснее это становится. Сэр.  
– И почему в твоем голосе мне так отчетливо слышится неодобрение?  
– Возможно, потому, что именно его я пытаюсь выразить?  
– Я тебя такому не учил.  
– Это и не требуется, учитывая, что я...  
– Умолкни. Глубже.

Если Стив околачивается в мастерской, это вовсе не значит, что ему нечем заняться. И он совершенно точно не строит коварные планы по отвлечению Тони от важных дел. Но быть незаметным Стиву не дано.  
Тем более, когда на нем одна из тех умопомрачительных футболок в обтяжку и мягкие трикотажные брюки.  
Особенно если приносит с собой огромную чашку жизненно важного для Тони напитка.  
Стив не отвлекает – ставит кофе на стол и отступает вглубь, к дивану, прихватив с собой электронную книжку. Эта способность найти место для чашки так, чтобы она оказалась на расстоянии вытянутой руки, но не мешала, поражает Тони уже давно. Так умела только Пеппер. При мысли об этой схожести немного щемит сердце.  
Стив сидит очень тихо, уставившись в книжку, но словно магнит притягивает взгляд. Минут пятнадцать – и терпение на исходе. ДЖАРВИС фиксирует паузу в расчетах под запись, можно продолжить ночью. Делая глоток остывшего кофе, Тони мысленно убеждается, что ничего не упустил с момента, как пришел Стив.  
Суперслуха у Тони нет, зато есть шестое чувство. Бесшумное приближение ощущается в пространстве мастерской движением электромагнитных волн. За миг до прикосновения можно расслабиться и податься спиной назад, прижаться к теплому и упругому телу, почувствовать горячую руку на талии, ладонь на солнечном сплетении.  
Стив как стихия, наполняющая энергией и жизнью. Ей сложно противостоять, ее невозможно ни остановить, ни вынудить поторопиться. Стив продолжает изучать его каждым взглядом и касанием, пробовать на вкус каждым осторожным поцелуем. Он наслаждается самой этой неторопливостью, которая спустя минуту-другую заставляет Тони переминаться с ноги на ногу от нетерпения.  
Стив выпускает из кольца рук, позволяя развернуться, и тут же смыкает их вновь, оттесняет к столу. Склоняет голову, прижимается к губам. Его пальцы ласкают затылок, скользят вниз по шее, вдоль позвонков – заставляют вздрагивать от дразнящих прикосновений.  
Избавляться от одежды, не разрывая зрительного контакта – та еще задачка.  
Под ладонями перекатываются напряженные мышцы, дышать становится труднее. Пол уходит из-под ног в буквальном смысле – Стив приподнимает и усаживает на край стола. Приходится вцепиться в плечи, чтобы не потерять равновесие. Он притирается бедрами, твердый, жаркий – плевать на банальности – идеальный. Другое определение не приходит на ум, когда кровь вскипает от нетерпения. Следующий поцелуй до того требовательный, что от столкновения лязгают зубы. Не хватает воздуха, но слишком много пространства. Хочется теснее, ближе, кожа к коже – со всех сторон.  
Стиву не нужно напоминать – он все делает вовремя, всегда. Прижимается теснее, обхватывает оба члена ладонью и проводит пальцем по натянутой, блестящей от смазки коже. Сжимает плотнее, скользит по всей длине тягучими движениями. Хочется вплавиться в него, стать еще ближе, что практически невозможно. Губы Стива терзают рот, прикусывают, придавая поцелую солоноватый вкус. За прикрытыми веками пляшут разноцветные пятна, вызывая головокружение, как при отвесном падении. Под ладонью Стива нарастает ощущение переполненности, поднимается мурашками по позвоночнику. Взрывается, растекаясь по телу горячими волнами, обесцвечивает пятна перед глазами до ослепительно-белого.

– Стер?  
– Да, сэр.  
– Почему не споришь?  
– Шансы на то, что вы прислушаетесь к моим аргументам, на данный момент очень невысоки.  
– Раньше тебе это не мешало.  
– Вы хотите, чтобы я спорил?  
– Нет. Уходим глубже.

Разбор полетов после миссии Стив проводит за закрытой дверью. Они справились, но не без форс-мажоров. Тони знает, кто был самой большой занозой в заднице. Все знают. Риск вопреки приказу – да не военный он, в конце концов. И не младенец, сам разберется. К тому же, никого не подставил, кроме себя самого. Пронесло – и слава богу, что теперь мусолить?  
Стив так не считает. Отчитывает резко и жестко, подбирает слова, будто нарочно отточенные, чтобы пригвоздить побольнее. Все молчат, опустив глаза в стол. Только Стив смотрит в побагровевшее от гнева лицо Тони обжигающе ледяным взглядом, режет самолюбие на ленты, приправляет перцем из метких фраз. В переговорной становится душно, щеки горят – не у одного Тони. Едва звенящая пауза обрывается тихим «На сегодня все», команда торопливо покидает помещение. Тони следует за всеми, хлопает напоследок дверью.  
Когда лифт с мягким шорохом закрывается за спиной Стива, перед глазами все еще стоит красная пелена. Гнев горячит кровь в венах, бешено стучит сердце. Язвительные фразы, вертевшиеся на языке, наконец сказаны, и Тони замирает в ожидании резких слов в ответ – самовольных действий на миссиях Стив не спускает с рук никому.  
Однако теперь он молча выслушивает поток эмоциональных протестов, делает шаг вперед и притягивает Тони к себе, не позволяя отстраниться. Заворачивает в объятия, как в кокон, гасит всем собой попытки вырваться.  
– Мне просто до смерти страшно тебя потерять, – горячо выдыхает он на ухо, и Тони бессильно приваливается к его плечу, мгновенно растеряв весь запал.

– Глубже.  
– Сэр, предлагаю на этом остановиться. Каждое последующее погружение все сильнее влияет на нейронную структуру мозга. Вы рискуете потерять не только те воспоминания, от которых хотите избавиться, но и другие. Возможно, даже базовые, необходимые для полноценного функционирования сознания и тела.  
– Да брось. Будет круто. Подчистим все – и заживем.  
– Но зачем вы стираете хорошие воспоминания о мистере Роджерсе? Исходя из моих оценочных критериев, они не относятся к травмирующим.  
– Ты просто ни хрена не понимаешь в человеческих отношениях, ДЖАРВИС.  
– Я не...  
– Ну вот заткнись и работай. Глубже.

Остро заточенные диски свистят справа и слева, успевай только уворачиваться. Тони-то все равно – они отскакивают от брони, лишь слегка оцарапав. Стив тоже отбивает их щитом на раз. Тор бьется где-то над ними – молнии сверкают. Уровнем ниже, в поднебесье, на крыше высотки засел Клинт. Судя по реву, в соседнем квартале топчет противников Халк. Наташа рядом – сама такая же юркая и неуловимая, как смертоносные плоские ножи, рассекающие воздух то тут, то там.  
Но она без брони и щита – свистящий металл способен легко вспороть костюм и тонкую кожу. На предплечье уже сочится кровью полоска пореза. Не сговариваясь, они прикрывают Наташу вдвоем – пусть она и обещает им кишки выпустить каждый раз, когда ловит на подобном. Но сейчас и в самом деле жарко – врагов слишком много, они как муравьи, прут отовсюду, и пусть вооружены в основном допотопными ножами, но зато владеют ими мастерски. Из какой только пространственно-временной прорехи вылезли?  
За визгом репульсоров не слышно почти ничего – только переговоры по общей связи. Перед глазами тоже все мельтешит, и Тони старается не выпускать из поля зрения Наташу ни на секунду. Но вдруг шестым чувством, будто бы специальными, настроенными на Стива датчиками, невесть откуда взявшимися, ощущает опасность и резко оборачивается. Стив метнул щит, чтобы сбить сразу двоих, но они тоже времени зря не теряли – в спину ему летит серый проблеск металла. Закрыть Стива Тони уже не успевает, крикнуть тоже, поэтому сгребает за шиворот железной рукой, отшвыривает в сторону, а второй ловит вернувшийся щит.  
Бой заканчивается только через три часа.  
Душ не снимает усталость, а необходимость отчитаться Фьюри до того, как отправиться домой, наваливает на плечи ту самую последнюю каплю. Стив, шагающий по правую руку, тоже бодрым не выглядит. Лифт, мелодично звякнув, смыкает двери и уносится вверх.  
– Спасибо, – говорит Стив и расслабленно опирается на поручень, идущий вдоль стеклянной стены.  
– Ерунда, – безразлично пожимает плечами Тони. Он бы сделал это в любом случае, потому что команда. Да ну, лукавить с собой – последнее дело. Потому что Стив.  
Лифт останавливается, впускает сотрудников Щ.И.Т.а – этаж за этажом. Стив придвигается, уступая место вновь вошедшим. Тони в свою очередь отступает, стремясь держаться от них подальше, и касается плечом плеча. Разряд ощущается физически, словно от места прикосновения по телу бежит электричество. Он поворачивает голову, собираясь произнести дежурное «извини», и видит порозовевшие скулы Стива, увлеченно рассматривающего что-то под ногами. Ощущение не спутать ни с чем, потому взгляд непроизвольно скользит ниже, но Стив вне миссий носит мешковатые джинсы, так что Тони не может знать наверняка, одного его тряхнуло или нет.  
В ограниченном стеклянном пространстве с исправно работающим кондиционером внезапно становится душно. И делается только хуже, когда сотрудники покидают лифт один за другим.  
Тони все еще рассматривает Стива, румянец которого становится все гуще, а поза – скованнее. Когда двери в очередной раз смыкаются, оставляя их снова наедине, ни один не пытается отстраниться. Стив поворачивает голову и шумно сглатывает. Его уши пылают, а взгляд замирает где-то на уровне подбородка Тони. И лишь когда секунду спустя он облизывается, Тони ударяет кулаком по кнопке «стоп» и прижимается ртом к его губам, старательно сохраняя между собой и Стивом сантиметр пространства – на тот случай, если все не так понял и сейчас прилетит суперсолдатским кулаком в челюсть. Может, если не притираться, удар будет не таким сокрушительным?  
Стив хорошо целуется, и было бы еще лучше, если бы Тони мог дышать, не рискуя повредить ребра, стиснутые в крепких объятьях. Но стоит чуть сильнее упереться ладонями в грудь, как Стив тут же отпускает, убирает руки, вцепляется в перила.  
– Прости, – говорит, снова опустив глаза в пол.  
– Конечно, – отвечает Тони, обхватывает его одной рукой за шею, а вторую кладет на затылок. Делает глубокий вдох, создавая стратегический запас кислорода, и снова впечатывается в губы Стива.  
За спиной есть камера, и охрана наверняка увидит это шоу, но сейчас Тони плевать. Они просто будут все отрицать и, конечно же, здорово повеселятся. Немного позже.

– Стирай. Когда закончим, придется познакомиться с Капитаном Америкой заново. Не страшно, совру, что у меня небольшая амнезия. Головой ударился. Со мной бывает. Он парень хороший, войдет в положение. Скажем друг другу: «Привет, я Тони Старк» и «Привет, я Стив Роджерс». Он хороший парень – это я пока помню. Хотя незачем. Глубже.  
– Сэр, вы уходите слишком глубоко. Опасность повредить структуру мозга прямо пропорциональна количеству стертых воспоминаний.  
– Ничего. Мы ведь делаем бэкапы? Я всегда делаю бэкапы.  
– Прошу прощения, но, боюсь, что тонкая работа с гипоталамусом не позволит в случае критических ошибок просто накатить на систему последний бэкап.  
– Ты теперь на техническим сленге со мной разговариваешь?  
– Я разговариваю с вами на том сленге, которым оперируете вы сами.  
– С чего бы?  
– Потому что я всего лишь ваш...  
– Все, хватит трепаться. Поехали.

Полдня ушло на обсуждение завтрашней миссии, все устали и потихоньку расползаются по своим комнатам. Наташа напоследок собирает бумаги, тянется через стол. Тони отрывается от планшета, по привычке краем глаза отслеживая Стива, и видит, как тот залипает взглядом на тонкой черной полоске из-под пояса ее джинсов. Они оба, не сговариваясь, молча смотрят ей вслед, и лишь затем Тони нарочито громко откашливается.  
Стив резко поворачивает голову и немного краснеет, понимая, что Тони заметил.  
– О господи, ты что, правда при виде дамских трусиков краснеешь, как тинейджер, Роджерс? – удержаться невозможно.  
– Я воевал, Тони. И работал с кордебалетом.  
– Зная тебя, уверен – ты только и делал, что работал. Небось ни разу не снял с этих горячих цыпочек ничего, кроме перьев с боа, – скалится Тони.  
– Я вовсе не собираюсь обсуждать свою личную жизнь.  
– Хочешь сказать, что просто умалчиваешь о своих похождениях в патриотические сороковые? – Тони присвистывает.  
– После совместной ночи женщина вовсе не перестает быть леди. И хорошо бы тебе помнить об этом поутру. Хотя что толку говорить о таком с тобой.  
– Почему же? – Тони чувствует неожиданную досаду, словно его отчитывают перед классом.  
– Может, потому, что о тех, кого затаскиваешь в постель, ты забываешь уже наутро? – Стив вдруг насмешливо задирает бровь.  
Тони чувствует в его словах некую двусмысленность, будто Стив имеет в виду отнюдь не только календарь «Максим», которым он привык хвастаться, но и нечто совсем иное. Он старательно делает вид, будто уронил что-то на пол – самолюбие свое, не иначе, – и не желает смотреть на Стива.  
– Все в порядке? – тот снова приподнимает бровь, выражение лица предельно серьезное, но в голосе слышится нечто большее, и кто кого выбил из зоны комфорта – это еще вопрос.

– Ну-ка, ДЖАРВИС, спроси меня, что я помню о Стиве Роджерсе.  
– Сэр, я не...  
– Черт с тобой, будем считать, что спросил. Помню, что он герой. Хороший парень. Вроде так. Мы воевали вместе. С читаури. Еще с кем-то, кажется, но тут не очень помню. Поехали к читаури.  
– Мне не нравится то, что вы делаете. В какой-то момент вы можете не вернуться. Можете остаться в своем подсознании или впасть в кому. Сэр.  
– Ну вот. Знакомые осуждение и порицание. Чувствую себя как дома.  
– Вы и так дома, сэр. Настойчиво рекомендую вам выйти из программы, остановить процесс и как следует выспаться.  
– Я в отличной форме, ДЖАРВИС.  
– Я не...  
– Погнали.  
– Вы не в форме, сэр. Возбуждение в отдельных долях мозга говорит о том, что у вас сильнейшая мигрень. Органические повреждения...  
– Когда мне мешала работать небольшая электромагнитная головная боль?  
– Это не...  
– Теряем время. Поехали.

Несмотря на смертельную усталость и какую-то сверхъестественную сытость, если не сказать – обжорство, никто не расходится. Расползлись по всем мыслимым и немыслимым поверхностям гостиной и устроились – кто как смог. Возможно, в планах было обсудить потрясающий разгром Манхэттена. Но все молчат. В оглушительной тишине Тони – тоже совершенно безмолвно – прикидывает сумму нанесенного ущерба. Конечно, очень приблизительно, умножает на всякий случай на два и тщательно задвигает мысль о том, что существуют невосполнимые потери, куда-то на задний план.  
Все тело нещадно ломит, больно даже просто двигать руками, а в ушах до сих пор стоит звон от рева Халка. Сам Бэннер сидит в кресле, подобрав ноги и обхватив себя руками за плечи, словно все еще сдерживает рвущееся наружу чудовище.  
Клинт закинул ноги на столик и прикрыл глаза. На его плече дремлет Наташа. На ногах только Тор – он стоит у стеклянной стены и глядит на местами обесточенный город.  
Стив растянулся в кресле напротив Тони и, подперев кулаком голову, задумчиво на него смотрит. На языке вертится с десяток колких фраз, привычно генерируемых мозгом при столкновениях с Капитаном Америкой. Но говорить не хочется, словно между ними ненадолго установился хрупкий хрустальный мир, разбить который ничего не стоит, едва кто-то из них двоих проронит хоть слово. Тони не понимает, с чего вдруг его понесло в патетику, возможно, из-за перенапряжения. Но слава богу, только мысленно.  
– Спать, – ломко выдыхает Наташа, поднимаясь на ноги. Пошатывается, опирается на подставленную Клинтом руку. Благодарно кивает и уходит.  
Мстители один за другим встают, заставляют двигаться натруженные мышцы и тоже тянутся к выходу.  
Тони отрывает спину от диванной подушки и сцепляет зубы, чтобы не застонать – похоже, не обошлось без пары-тройки треснувших ребер. Сейчас, когда схлынул адреналин, боль захлестывает с такой силой, что темнеет в глазах. Тони медленно выдыхает и осторожно опускается обратно. Все уйдут, и он попросит Дубину принести обезболивающее. Виски, к примеру.  
Прикосновение к плечу отдается прострелом, тело прошивает то ли молнией Тора, то ли стрелой Клинта. Сдержать стон, похоже, не удается, потому что, вынырнув из полуобморочной мути, Тони видит перед собой обеспокоенное лицо Стива. Губы шевелятся, но слов не разобрать – в ушах только звон. Все силы уходят на то, чтобы оставаться в этом полубреду, держаться, не рухнуть в черноту, смутно напоминающую воронку в небе над Нью-Йорком.  
Он держится – за этот распахнутый взгляд, за протянутую руку, которую сжимает, наверное, слишком крепко, но отпустить страшно. Воронка засасывает, унося за собой, но перед тем, как она схлопывается, он с внезапной ясностью читает по губам: «Тони, я рядом».  
Странно, вынырнув из воронки, обнаружить, что Стив все еще держит его за руку. Тони внезапно для самого себя едва не срывается в смех при мысли о том, что с недавних пор Капитан Америка и есть та самая константа его жизни, которая, наверное, никогда не приестся. И тут же понимает, что бока стягивает плотная повязка, но теплая ладонь сжимает его пальцы – уверенно, успокаивающе, – и он мысленно обещает вести себя хорошо, чтобы не огорчать Стива. Хотя бы сегодня. Пусть порой это и бывает страсть как забавно.

– Пеппер убила бы меня за это, да?  
– Полагаю, мисс Поттс выразила бы острое неодобрение вашими действиями. Однако физическое насилие маловероятно.  
– Не помню, как мы познакомились. Почему?  
– Я предупреждал о том, что, стирая одни воспоминания, вы неизбежно затрагиваете другие.  
– И ладно. Потом из бэкапа достану. Мы ведь делаем бэкапы?  
– Я также предупреждал о том, что восстановить воспоминания может не выйти.  
– Тогда к черту. Зато я помню, как мы разбежались. Это тоже бы... Но не будем. Не отвлекайся, ДЖАРВИС. Что там у нас дальше?

Известие о необычной находке, облетевшее СМИ, давно уже для Тони не новость. Натыкаясь на него в сети, в телевизоре и на рекламных бордах, он переживает гамму самых разнообразных, иногда диаметрально противоположных чувств.  
Конечно, прежде всего это удовлетворение от прекращения поисковых экспедиций – немалая затратная статья. Да, Старк-старший позаботился об этом загодя, и Тони грех жаловаться на пустые траты. К тому же, пустыми они, как оказалось, не были.  
Дальше идет своеобразное разочарование от того, что замороженного Роджерса искал Говард (ну не Тони же), а забрал Щ.И.Т. Сказали ли Старку спасибо? Какому Старку? Да какая разница, в самом деле.  
Не то чтобы Тони так нужен национальный символ, просто он был одной из немногих ниточек, связывавших его с отцом.  
Потом злость – та самая детская, от обиды, что не дотянул до отцовского идеала. Глупость несусветная – в его возрасте все еще дергаться о том, что думал отец, которого уже давно и в живых нет. Но цепляет. Тянет за невидимые крючочки, вплавленные прямо в волокна сердечной мышцы.  
И напоследок странная, необъяснимая радость от того, что все-таки не напрасно. Что именно не напрасно, он сформулировать себе не позволяет. Не хочет переплетать это с детскими обидами, за которые вроде уже и стыдно, но все еще задевает.  
Потому Тони еще глубже уходит в работу, игнорирует скользящие на периферии внимания новости, не дает любопытству взять верх над гордостью.  
И все же какой он – кумир Говарда Старка?

– Стер?  
– Да, сэр.  
– Я все равно помню, что он герой и хороший парень. Какого черта, ДЖАРВИС?  
– Я не...  
– На вопрос ответь.  
– Полагаю, воспоминания о мистере Роджерсе лежат более глубоко. Однако стирать детские и юношеские воспоминания предельно опасно, и я рекомендую немедленно...  
– Тихо. Глубже.

Тони возвращается со школьной вечеринки. Сегодня он впервые пробовал курить, да что там – дымила добрая половина тусовки, и теперь его одежда насквозь провоняла табаком.  
Тони пробирается по лестнице к себе в спальню на цыпочках, чтобы никто не услышал – не хватало только маминых душеспасительных бесед и отцовских упреков в легкомыслии. В доме тихо, наверное, все спят. Благополучно добравшись до своей комнаты, Тони облегченно выдыхает, толкает дверь и разочарованно останавливается на пороге. За столом вполоборота к нему сидит отец и листает журнал.  
– Добрый вечер, Тони, – говорит, не поворачивая головы.  
Тони открывает рот, чтобы начать защищаться – он уже взрослый, четырнадцать лет все-таки, и не нужно его учить уму-разуму, сам разберется, что делать с собственной жизнью, и да – курил, а почему нет, нужно ведь все попробовать... Но не произносит ни слова, потому что отец тоже молчит. Листает страницу за страницей, словно уже позабыл о сыне.  
– Добрый вечер, – все-таки отвечает Тони, чтобы хоть чем-то разбить затянувшееся молчание.  
– Ты читаешь их? – спрашивает отец, кивком указывая на стопку комиксов о Капитане Америке, пылящуюся на полке рядом со столом.  
– Иногда, – Тони лжет, он их ненавидит, но отцу об этом знать не нужно – не хочется его обижать. Сколько себя помнит, Тони с завидной периодичностью находит в своей комнате каждый выходящий номер комиксов об отцовском кумире – новенькие, еще пахнущие типографской краской журналы с Кэпом на обложке. При желании он смог бы обклеить весь их немаленький дом страницами этих изданий, и еще осталось бы.  
– Я рассказывал тебе... – говорит отец.  
Он всегда начинает разговор о Капитане Америке с одной фразы. Тони уже знает все эти истории, даже о фондю слышал, хотя та предназначалась вовсе не для его ушей. Он фиксирует на лице вежливое выражение, проходит в комнату, стягивая по пути пиджак и сбрасывая туфли с уставших от танцев ног. Садится на край постели и думает о Лиззи, позволившей сегодня потрогать ее грудь сквозь тонкую ткань блузки. Он мастерски улыбается в нужных местах и кивает, где требуется. Но не слушает – хочет, чтобы отец поскорее ушел и оставил его одного. Тогда Тони сбежал бы в душ, где никто не помешает ему снять возбуждение под тугими струями воды, думая о мягких округлостях одноклассницы.  
– Надеюсь, Стива однажды найдут, – Тони выныривает из своих мыслей, но отец не говорит ничего нового. – Если я не дождусь, может, ты?  
Он вздыхает и поднимает глаза – у отца что-то с лицом, черты не разобрать, какое-то сплошное пятно. Тони словно смотрит сквозь залитое дождем стекло – все искажается и плывет.  
– Я принес следующий номер, – отец протягивает ему комиксы – руку Тони видит довольно четко, как и коричневые туфли на фоне красного ковра.  
Он берет журнал, у которого почему-то вместо обложки сплошной белый лист – чистый, нетронутый. Может, это пробный экземпляр, который отцу удалось получить еще до выхода издания в свет? Говард Старк любит всякие эксклюзивные штучки.  
Тони листает журнал, но не видит ничего, кроме белоснежных мелованных страниц.

– Сэр, если вы не остановитесь немедленно...  
– ДЖАРВИС, откуда ты вообще взялся? Ты же вроде в Вижна переселился. Я помню. Или такого не было? Тогда почему я об этом помню?  
– Я не ДЖАРВИС, сэр. И пытался вам об этом сказать, но вы все время перебивали.  
– Кто тогда?  
– Слуховая галлюцинация? Полагаю, вы можете назвать меня голосом разума.  
– Тогда какого хрена ты говоришь голосом ДЖАРВИСА?  
– Я галлюцинация, сэр. Откуда мне знать?  
– Я делаю что-то не то, да?  
– Да, сэр. Полагаю, вы поджариваете свой мозг с помощью не предназначенного для стирания воспоминаний устройства.  
– Это было резко.  
– Прошу прощения, сэр.  
– Я все равно помню его. И помню, что важно забыть. Но не помню, почему.  
– Так давайте на этом остановимся. Возможно, еще не поздно.  
– Но ведь важно было забыть. Осталось немного?  
– Немного. Но вы рискуете...  
– А я вообще рисковый парень. Поехали.

Отец возвращается домой очень поздно, но Тони ждет. Ему обещали подарок, потому он упрямо сидит в кровати – в пижаме и готовый ко сну, – но не ложится. Отец обещал.  
Тони вздрагивает, уже почти впавший в дрему, когда руки касается что-то твердое и прохладное. Это кукла. На ней костюм в сине-бело-красных тонах, но Тони не уверен – лицо расплылось и краски тоже смешались. Он то ли плохо видит, то ли уже просто спит.  
Тони поднимает глаза на отца – высокую худощавую фигуру в кремовом костюме. Он не понимает, что со зрением – никак не удается сфокусировать взгляд, чтобы увидеть четкую картинку.  
– Спи, – звучит знакомый голос, и теплая рука гладит по волосам.  
– Кто это? – спрашивает Тони и сладко зевает.  
– Это самый смелый и добрый человек в мире – Капитан Америка, – отвечает отец, натягивая одеяло до самого подбородка Тони.  
– А ты? – уточняет он. – Я думал, что самый смелый и добрый на свете ты.  
Отец склоняется и целует его в лоб.  
– Спасибо, Тони, – говорит он и гасит ночник.

– Вруби свет, ДЖАРВИС.  
– Я не ДЖАРВИС.  
– Да чхать. Врубай.  
– Это не в моих силах. Сожалею.  
– В смысле? Тут же темно, как у негра в... Окей, это было неполиткорректно. Свет, ДЖАРВИС.  
– Сожалею, сэр.  
– В смысле? Я ничего не вижу.  
– Полагаю, случилось то, о чем я предупреждал.  
– А конкретнее?  
– Возможно, вы остались в одном из стертых воспоминаний. Или органические повреждения. Может быть, кома.  
– Может быть?  
– Я не могу ответить, сэр. Я всего лишь ваш...  
– Голос разума? Не смеши.  
– Не вижу в этом ничего смешного, сэр.  
– А как же насчет того, чтобы накатить бэкапы?  
– Для этого нужно выбраться отсюда. Но вероятность успеха все равно...  
– Откуда отсюда, ДЖАРВИС?  
– Я не ДЖАРВИС.  
– Плевать.  
– Не знаю, сэр.  
– И что нам теперь делать?  
– Ждать, полагаю. Если хотите, можем сыграть во что-нибудь.  
– Высокоинтеллектуальное?  
– Как скажете. Раньше мы неплохо проводили время.  
– С ДЖАРВИСОМ. Но ты не он.  
– Я тот, кем вы меня считаете.  
– Ладно. Значит, подождем. Тогда в анаграммы? 


End file.
